There are systems in the art for intercepting intercontinental ballistic missiles, shoulder-launched rockets, and/or rocket propelled grenades. One example of an interception system operates by deploying a kill missile to destroy the incoming missile, which results in a debris field. Another example of an interception system involves launching a containment blanket made of Kevlar to contain the missile even if it detonates. Still further, an intercept device for flying objects exists that neither seriously damages nor destroys the flying object in question, but has a negative effect on its flying properties and then the intercept device destroys itself at a selected point in time so the flying object can return to its airfield unhindered and safely land.
However, with the advent of the low cost unmanned aerial vehicle, which can carry a significant payload of biological or chemical weapons, these previous interception systems are ineffective. Shooting down the UAV could trigger dispersal of the chemical or biological agent onboard. In addition, simply capturing the UAV in a net or containment blanket will not prevent the chemical or biological agent from leeching out into the atmosphere since these structures are not equipped to contain vapors and/or liquids. Moreover, merely diverting a UAV from its mission path does not constitute containing and isolating a biological or chemical threat. Thus, systems that can safely guide the UAV to earth, while at the same time preventing release of the biological or chemical threat until a hazmat team can isolate it, are generally desirable.